


One thousand eyes and one

by Queen_of_Thorns88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88
Summary: Bloodraven's thoughts on Jon and Arya
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82
Collections: Jonrya Week: Sweet and Spicy Summer





	One thousand eyes and one

Mankind’s memory falters but the trees have deep roots and long memories. The gods of his mother blessed him with the sight and when his time among the scheming of the court came to an end, he began his long service to the Old Gods. He remembers the day he sat on his weirwood throne like it was yesterday; it was like all his long life led to that very moment. The children guided him in his visions and through them he saw the world around him clearer than he ever could before.

He saw Westeros untouched by a living being, the land when it was overran by the children and the giants, the arrival of the First Men and the Andals, the horrifying moment of the Others’ creation, the Long Night and the war to end it, kings rise and fall like a tree sheds its leaves and even the beginning and temporary end of his House. Then the children were born and he found himself split between Essos and the North looking over the little prince and princess. The woods witch and Rhaegar had the right of it; the prince that was promised was born from Aerys and Rhaella’s line but he had no way of knowing which one was meant to help defeat the Others. So he watched and waited.

Children, even of his blood, were dull little things; they hurt over slights without knowing the real pain of the world. No, he would feel no pity for the princess with the cruel brother or the prince who was raised and treated like a bastard. _Lie. You pitied her mother. You pity all the bastards people are cruel to_ , whisper the leaves and he blocks those thoughts out. It is better not to get attached, people live and people die and you are left alone to watch helplessly. 

The girl is a loud and opinionated babe and he wouldn’t have paid any attention to her if Jon hadn’t been so taken by her. At first he thought it was because they looked similar but as the girl takes her first steps and smiles at the lad, he is struck by the fact that this is the first time since Jon has stared understanding the world that he has been this unrestrainedly happy. The boy beams with pride and love and it brings the deep purple of his eyes out.

If he were younger he would undoubtedly be laughing at how blind everyone is and especially his fool of a great-great-great-great nephew. Being raised among Targaryens, he can see clearly when real love blossoms among people who grew up together. Jon’s tragedy is that he still doesn’t know the truth about himself and thus he buries his true feelings for the girl so deep within himself that he still cannot distinguish familial love for love for a woman. Bloodraven thought he would get a clue when he compared his so called sister to the wildling woman but he truly knew nothing.

As dragons soared in Essos, the wheel was set in motion in Westeros for the fight against the Others. The boy saw the truth of that threat and united the Free Folk and the Night’s Watch. Bloodraven waited patiently for the repercussions of his decisions. He was once Lord Commander too and he knew that his former brothers wouldn’t take so kindly to Jon’s commands. It didn’t surprise him that it was the girl who made the honorable Lord Commander break his vows. What did surprise him was the look on his face when he read Bolton’s letter. That look of rage and hatred had greeted him in the mirror every time Aegor had dared speak of Shiera.

He came back to life filled with the same rage. Fire and Blood personified. Bloodraven saw the Conqueror in his eyes when he took back Winterfell. He felt the dragon’s wroth again when he dished his punishment to the person who dared try to claim his Arya as his bride. Daenerys birthed three dragons in the Dothraki sea and now another one emerged in the North. 

Only when the girl returned to him did he catch a glimpse of the old Jon but when he looked at them he swore he could see Jaeherys and Alysanne born again. That is when he knew for certain that if they both survived the war to come the boy would never let his bride leave his side again and judging by the way she was looking at him neither would she.


End file.
